One Year Later
by MeredithAnn109
Summary: One year after the gang seperates, Ross and Rachel call for a reunion. How have things have changed? Many surprises in store for everyone! Please R&R!
1. The Invitation

YOU'RE INVITED! WHAT: Reunion WHERE: Monica and Chandler's old place WHEN: May 6, 2005 RSVP: Ross and Rachel Gellar.  
  
"Wow...Ross and Rachel really did get married," Monica said, slowly closing the invitation.  
  
"Really? It's a shame we can never find a baby-sitter," Chandler said, trying to calm Erica and Jack down.  
  
"Should we go?" Monica asked. Because of the lack of baby-sitters in the area, Monica and Chandler barely got to go out. After a few months of failed plans with the rest of their friends, phone calls to make plans slowly stopped coming. Now they had barely heard from anyone for almost six months.  
  
"Honey, yes. A year ago, we would have been miserable without them," Chandler replied, "Besides, I miss Joey!"  
  
So they made up their minds. A few weeks later, they climbed the stairs of their old building. No one had moved into the old apartment, because apparently it was "too purple."  
  
As they got to the landing between Joey's apartment and the now vacant one, Monica began to silently weep. Maybe it was out of regret for not making enough effort to see her friends, maybe it was all of the memories flooding back, or maybe it was just relief to be back there. Whatever the case, Chandler understood, and they both stood in the hallway, hugging and crying.  
  
Joey came out of his apartment, saw his crying friends, and joined in the pitiful hug. Soon, Rachel, Ross and Phoebe came out of the old apartment to see what the noise was, and all joined in the hug.  
  
After almost half an hour of this crying, hugging, and now laughter, Joey suggested that they actually go inside the apartment. Phoebe had to sit down, because she was very pregnant, and so they headed inside.  
  
It was exactly as they had left it, only much dustier and stuffier. Monica reached into one of the kitchen cabinets, found that a dust rag had been left there, and hastily began cleaning. Rachel and Joey went into Joey's apartment to get chairs and tables, and soon the old place got the welcoming atmosphere it always had.  
  
After Monica got some food going in the oven, and everyone was comfortable, they all began talking at once. Conversations were getting mixed up, no one could understand each other. Monica suggested that they take turns talking about the story of their year, telling all details. She insisted that Ross and Rachel go first, since their marriage was such a big event. Everyone agreed, and got ready to listen. 


	2. Ross and Rachel's Story, and Gunther

"Well, where do we start?" Ross asked.  
  
"How about the time we all left our keys here?" Phoebe suggested, anxious for the stories.  
  
"Alright..." Rachel slowly began, looking to Ross for help.  
  
"So. After we all went to Central Perk, me and Rachel went back to my apartment. Her father brought all of her stuff to my place, and we decided to unpack there. Well, that night, we talked, and—"  
  
"Oh, Ross, no need to cover it up for us," Chandler said.  
  
"Yeah...you had hot sex, right?" Joey asked.  
  
"Actually, no," Rachel said, "We really spent the entire night talking about everything. Our relationship, the future, even high school."  
  
"And the next day, we decided that we really are too much in love to risk letting each other go again. So we went down to the courthouse and got married."  
  
"For real, this time," Rachel added.  
  
Their other friends sat in stunned silence. Then they began talking about once. Phoebe and Monica wanted to know why Rachel didn't plan a large wedding, and why she didn't call one of them to be there. Chandler and Joey kept insisting that Ross and Rachel did more than talk that night. Finally, Monica reminded them all that they were going to take turns talking, and let Rachel continue.  
  
"Let's see...after the wedding, we went back to our place and waited for Emma to be dropped off. I began filling out applications again, and Ross tried calling out to Paris to let them know that I wouldn't be coming," Rachel somewhat proudly said.  
  
"Aww. I knew that my brother had it in him!" Monica said, patting Ross on the knee.  
  
"Oh, actually, he didn't," Rachel said, "I had to take the phone from him and tell them myself."  
  
"Ahh..." Joey said, with a "that makes sense" look on his face.  
  
"So did you wind up finding a new job, Rach?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes. Umm...you know the new Bloomindales up by my place?" Everyone nodded. "Well...I'm the manager!!!"  
  
The girls shrieked and hugged Rachel, while the guys plugged their ears and said (well, shouted) how great the news was. Things had really fallen together for Ross and Rachel!  
  
They continued talking about their year for so long that all of Monica's food was eaten. Rachel suggested that they go down to Central Perk—they could get coffee and see what Gunther managed to do with himself over the year.  
  
Heading into Central Perk for the first time in a year also proved to be too much for Monica. Of course, this fresh set of tears set everyone off again, and they became quite a sight to see. Gunther dropped the mug he was drying, and gaped at the sight.  
  
For once, everyone, even Ross, was happy to see Gunther. He rushed to get them their usual drinks, and quickly sat down, eager to hear why they were back. Rachel briefly explained the reunion, her past year, and what brought them all to Central Perk. Then Monica asked him how his past year was. His year shocked everyone.  
  
"Once I thought Rachel was really gone, I was miserable," the platinum blonde man began, "But a week later, I heard that she was still here...managing some department store or something."  
  
Rachel grinned, quickly noticed the wistful look in Gunther's eyes, and went back to sipping her coffee and listening.  
  
"I went to that store almost every day. All I wanted was another glimpse of her."  
  
"Creepy..." Chandler muttered.  
  
"Then one day, I saw her," Gunther continued, oblivious to the weird looks he was now getting. "Oh, she was stunning, as usual, but there was someone else in the office that caught my eye."  
  
Everyone turned to Rachel to see if she remembered who was with her. "The only person I can remember is Ross," she said, eyeing Gunther suspiciously.  
  
"No, no, no. One day, THAT day, there was another woman in there. And she would become Mrs. Gunther."  
  
At the mention of Mrs. Gunther, a very familiar woman popped up from behind the counter. Chandler spit out his coffee, and Joey fell out of his chair. It was all the girls could do to keep from laughing, and Ross sat in complete shock.  
  
"Hello, my Gunther-bunther! Hahahaha!" She laughed.  
  
"Ja—Jan—Ja...JANICE??" Chandler managed to sputter.  
  
"When was SHE in your office?" Monica asked Rachel, who shrugged, with a very lost look on her face.  
  
"Would you look at this!" Janice exclaimed, "Everyone's here, even my Bing-a-Ling!"  
  
"Umm...Gunther? WHAT?" Chandler yelled, trying to clean coffee out of his shirt.  
  
Gunther just smiled happily. Who knew that Chandler's irritating on- again off-again girlfriend, and Rachel's number one fan would wind up together! 


	3. Phoebe's Story

After a few minutes of very forced conversation, Gunther and Janice went back to the counter to serve customers. The gang began to get back to what they were really there for, to catch up on each other's lives.  
  
Phoebe complained that her babies were kicking her. This prompted everyone to ask her how things were going with Mike, and when she was due with her own set of triplets.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time for everything about Phoebe's year!" Monica said, settling into the couch, ready for more stories.  
  
"Alright," Phoebe began, "My year. Well, a week after Mon and Chandler left, Mike and I decided to really take this baby thing seriously. We baby-sat for Frank Jr's kids, and we both again really wanted to keep one. So...one thing led to another, and I was getting my first sonogram of my own. It was so amazing, seeing three more little ones in me!"  
  
Just then, Chandler noticed that Janice was listening in on their conversation. He shot her a dirty look, and she walked away, saying something about how much her "Bing-a-Ling had changed". Chandler nodded to Phoebe that she could continue.  
  
"So...I've spent a lot of this year getting Mike and my place ready for three little ones. I'm due next week, although the doctor said not to be surprised if they're a little early."  
  
At this, the guys shuddered, and the girls looked happy, but a little squeamish. Phoebe continued talking about preparations for the babies, and her great year with Mike. 


	4. Monica and Chandler's Story

By the time Phoebe finished her story, Gunther was waiting to close for the night. The gang headed back to the old apartment. Phoebe had to stop a few times on the way, saying that the kicking was getting worse. Rachel insisted that they take her to the hospital, but Phoebe did not want them to have to spend their reunion there. Finally, they made it back.  
  
Chandler and Joey set off to inspect every inch of the place. They wanted to see how many "markings" they had left. When they returned to the kitchen, they found Monica busy cooking again.  
  
"She really never changes, does she?" Joey asked. He reached a finger into the cake frosting she was mixing, and she slapped his hand. "Nope," he answered for himself.  
  
"And that's what I love about her!" Chandler said, sitting down at the table.  
  
"You two really have it good," Ross said, "I don't think my sister could have been happier with anyone else."  
  
Monica agreed, kissed Chandler on the cheek, then realized that they all wanted to her how her and Chandler's year was. "Okay," she began, "So me and Chandler, plus Jack and Erica, moved out to our new house. We wanted to have you guys over for a house-warming party, but Jack got colic-y, so we could never know when he would be quiet..."  
  
"Oh, honey, don't worry about apologizing or anything. We have a kid, we understand," Rachel gently said.  
  
This was all Monica needed to hear to know that her friends really did understand why they had not been able to do anything. Everything had returned to normal, even if there was a year between their last time together.  
  
Ross noticed the look of sheer relief and happiness on his sister's face, and asked what was making her so happy.  
  
Monica slowly began to explain all of her built up guilt that she had. As she continued talking, the others got a glimpse into what her year was like: full of learning how to raise kids, that guilty feeling constantly nagging her, and moving up in management of a new restaurant.  
  
Chandler explained to Joey his new joys in parenthood. It was clear that having one-year-old twins had changed him very much.  
  
"So, aside from your guilt, your year has been really good?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah," Chandler and Monica said, hugging each other.  
  
"Oh...well, that's good..." Joey said, a faraway look on his face. 


	5. Joey's Story

"Joey, you okay?" Monica asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah," Joey said, "It's just that...that..." he broke down crying.  
  
Rachel hugged him, and after a few minutes, he had calmed down enough to explain his tears.  
  
"See after Mon and Chandler left, I just didn't know what to do with myself. Yeah, Rachel, Ross and Phoebe were still here in the city, but they were all bus with all their own things, if you know what I mean."  
  
Phoebe just grinned mischievously.  
  
"So...after a while of having literally no one to hang out with, I decided to get more serious about acting again."  
  
"Because Dr. Drake Ramory was the seriousness that he was missing," Ross joked. Rachel elbowed him in the ribs, and let Joey continue.  
  
"Anyway...I went to so many auditions in the first two months and didn't get ANY of them. I almost gave up..."  
  
"Joey, that's terrible! Ouch!" Phoebe said, first returning to her days as his agent, then being reminded that she was very pregnant. Rachel again suggested that they go to the hospital but Phoebe protested and urged Joey to keep talking.  
  
"Alright. So I kept on not getting any roles. Then I decided to try something totally new." He paused, trying to build up his friends' anticipation. "Broadway."  
  
Their reactions were quite varied. Chandler couldn't help but burst out laughing, while Monica politely snorted into her drink. Rachel and Ross didn't believe him at first, then forced themselves to be happy. Phoebe asked him what show he was in.  
  
"Oh...well...you know the Into the Woods revival?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well...I'm the cow!" Joey proudly said.  
  
No one knew how to react for a minute. Then Ross burst out, "I KNEW that I knew that moo from somewhere!" Rachel just stared at him.  
  
Just after Ross said this, Phoebe yelled that her water broke. There was instant insanity as Rachel ran to the phone to call Mike and the hospital, while Ross ran outside to try and get a cab. After almost half an hour, he returned, saying that not one cab had even gone by.  
  
Mike ran into the apartment right after Ross, and helped Phoebe into her coat. But she said that it was going to take too long to get to the hospital ("These triplets want OUT!").  
  
Monica realized that Phoebe was going to have to give birth right here, in her old apartment. She ran over to Joey's, and dragged in one of the recliners, claiming that it would be the most comfortable place for Phoebe.  
  
Joey and Chandler looked very disgusted at this, shrugged, and helped get things ready.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Rachel said.  
  
"I CAN'T!" Phoebe yelled, now lying in the chair.  
  
"No, no, no...where are we supposed to get a doctor?" Rachel asked, "I mean, it's not like any of us ever were doctors..."  
  
Everyone's eyes slowly shifted towards Joey. Who could ever forget Dr. Drake Ramory?  
  
Joey protested, but soon realized that he really was going to have to deliver Phoebe's triplets. Luckily, she had been through this before, so at least one person would know what they were doing.  
  
It was not long before the contractions were getting more and more painful. But Phoebe looked surprisingly calm. Ross asked her why she was so mellow, and she simply responded, "Because I'm doing this with you guys."  
  
Things were calm for a moment, then Joey shouted that the first baby was coming out. Everyone sprang back into action, getting towels ready, and anxiously gathered around.  
  
A few minutes later, Mike was walking around with his first child; a baby girl. He did not have much time alone with his daughter; soon there were two tiny boys being cleaned off.  
  
While Joey was washing his hands in the bathroom, he could not help but start to cry again. Who would have thought that he was capable of delivering triplets?  
  
There was a knock on the bathroom door, Joey said "come in", and Rachel slipped inside.  
  
"You know, what you did in there was really something," she said, "I never knew you had that in you."  
  
Joey blushed, then said, very coyly, "Oh, it was nothing. You deliver babies in a soap opera, you can deliver them anywhere!"  
  
"No, seriously," Rachel said, "If you would show other women the side of you that we just saw in there, entirely calm and confident, you'd be surprised at how much more they would see in you."  
  
"Really?" Joey asked, "I always thought that stupid, sexy Joey was the way to go."  
  
"No...you know, when I was dating you, I was really surprised. You showed me part of that side we saw today."  
  
Just then, Chandler threw open the door. "They're naming the babies," he excitedly said, "And Joey, she especially wants you out there."  
  
Joey hugged Rachel one more time, mouthed "thank you" to her, and headed into the living room.  
  
"What was that for?" Chandler asked, holding the door open.  
  
"I think I just started Joey off on what could be a really great year," she replied, then followed Chandler into the living room.  
  
"Alright, everyone's here," Ross said, "Let's name these babies!"  
  
"Well, I would like to name the girl after my grandmother," Mike said, holding his little daughter. "What do you think, Phoebe?"  
  
She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Okay. Christine Faith, welcome to the world!" Mike proudly said.  
  
"Ooh! I wanna name one now!" Phoebe said, looking at the two boys she was holding. One had big brown eyes. "Okay. Because of how amazingly one of my friends pulled through, I'm naming you Joey."  
  
At this, everyone turned to Joey. For once, he was at a loss for words, walked over to Phoebe, and hugged her. They stayed this way for a minute.  
  
"Um...hello! We have another baby to name here!" Monica said, nodding towards the sleeping baby in Rachel's arms.  
  
Phoebe and Mike thought for a minute, then said at the same time "Matthew" and "Douglass".  
  
Phoebe smiled. "I think Matthew Douglass has a nice ring to it."  
  
Mike agreed, and took Phoebe and the triplets down to the hospital to make sure that they all were okay.  
  
Joey said that he as going to try out what Rachel had told him in the bathroom, and headed out. He was followed by confused looks from Monica, Ross and Chandler.  
  
"Okay, that probably sounded really weird to everyone," Rachel said.  
  
"Yeah!" Ross said, obviously expecting an explanation.  
  
"Do we really want to know what happened in the bathroom?" Monica asked.  
  
"I think so," Rachel replied. "I told Joey that the way he took control delivering the triplets was the side of him that he should be showing women if he ever wants a serious relationship."  
  
"Oh, honey, that's great!" Ross said.  
  
Monica checked her watch. In all the commotion, no one had realized that it was now five in the morning. Suddenly knowing the time made everyone tired, and they realized that trying to get home now wouldn't be smart.  
  
"Ya know, we could just stay here," Ross said, looking around the apartment, "We have blankets, pillows..."  
  
"A recliner that Phoebe gave birth in..." Chandler added.  
  
Rachel and Monica made some phone calls to each of their baby- sitters, and soon the plans were set. Rachel, Ross, Monica and Chandler would be spending one more night in that apartment. 


	6. Five in the Morning

Although she was extremely worn out, Rachel just could not sleep. Being back in her old bedroom, now with Ross, was so different. She headed into the kitchen to pick at the leftover cake.  
  
"Oh, hey! You couldn't sleep, either?" Monica asked, sitting at the table, beginning to eat the leftover cake.  
  
"Nope," Rachel said, sitting down, "Give me some of that!"  
  
Monica cut the cake in half, and they silently ate for a few minutes. Then Monica asked, "Who would have thought we would be sleeping here again?"  
  
Rachel didn't know if Monica wanted an answer, or if it was just rhetorical. Monica didn't look upset that she wasn't answering, so they let the question hang in the air.  
  
It wasn't long before Ross walked out of the bedroom. "Um...I was just...going to the bathroom!" he said, obviously not expecting to also see his sister and wife awake. He continued into the bathroom, but was seated with the girls barely a minute later.  
  
By the time Rachel had given half of her piece of cake to Ross, Chandler came out of the other bedroom. "Bathroom!" he said, looking relieved that everyone else was up. He was in the bathroom for maybe ten seconds, then pulled a chair over to the table to join his friends.  
  
Even though no one spoke much, they could all tell what each other were thinking: About how far they had all come in a year, how far they grew apart, and yet how close they still were. And, of course, there were now Phoebe's triplets and Joey's new approach to romance to think about.  
  
Rachel realized that Joey had headed out to show women this new side of him at five in the morning. Even though she was confident that his caring side would be good in relationships, she was sure that not many women would appreciate this so early in the morning.  
  
She thought she was right. A few minutes later, they heard footsteps in the hallway. Chandler opened the door and invited Joey inside, saying that Monica could make him more food if he wanted it.  
  
"No, thanks," Joey said, smiling.  
  
"You okay?" Monica asked, "You just turned down my food with a smile!"  
  
"I think I'm more than okay," Joey said, sitting down in Chandler's chair.  
  
"Really? Why?" Rachel excitedly asked.  
  
"And why are you in my chair?" Chandler added.  
  
"Well, Rach, I tried out what you told me," Joey began, ignoring Chandler's question. "I went down to another coffee shop, just to get something to drink. Well, there was this girl there. She was cute, but looked really sad. I decided to try what Rach told me. I asked her what was wrong, was really caring, and now I have a date tonight!"  
  
"What was wrong with her?" Ross asked.  
  
"Ross!" Rachel exclaimed, shooting him a look.  
  
"No, no! I meant, why was she so sad at a coffee shop at five in the morning!"  
  
"Oh..." Joey said. "See, her dog has been really sick, and at four in the morning, little Scampers died..."  
  
Chandler stifled a laugh at the dog's name. Monica and Ross looked very sad about Scampers, while Rachel asked "So she really liked you because of your sensitive side?"  
  
"Yup!" Joey proudly said, "I can't wait till tonight!"  
  
"You know, it's like being back here made everything okay again," Monica said, "Here is Joey, ready with a date tonight. Ross and Rachel are together and happier than ever, and me and Chandler finally lost that guilt."  
  
Everyone else realized this, then their tiredness began to really sink in. But Rachel had just one more thing to do. She picked up the phone and called Phoebe's cell.  
  
"Good morning honey...yup, we're all still here...That's good to hear! (She mouthed "The triplets are fine" to the others)...year, we're still up...stop by later? Sure...yeah, we'll try to be awake!...okay...see you then!"  
  
Ross smiled at Rachel, "Ready to sleep now?"  
  
She yawned her agreement and followed Ross into their room. Monica gave Joey some of their extra blankets and pillows, and told him that he could sleep in the living room.  
  
Soon, everyone in the old apartment was asleep. Over at the hospital, Phoebe and Mike gazed at their triplets until they were both happily asleep. 


End file.
